hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Pickpocket
"This particular card is... below you. Even as it represents a quick means to easy profit." This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event If this card's token has not yet been acquired: :You meet Meric at the square as he instructed. :He gestures to a carpet seller at the bazaar. "The Reeve," he explains. "Watch and listen." Otherwise: :As you pass through a busy market plaza, you spy a reeve harassing a rug merchant. "If the Lord got wind you were short on your taxes, there would be trouble," says the Reeve. "Mind you, I do like this rug. Better you hand that over, than all your stock. What do you say?" "I've not... and that's a rare masterpiece from the Eastern Belt!"" says the flustered rug merchant. As the altercation continues, you notice the Reeve's pouch hanging open. If this card's token has not yet been acquired: :"So you see it then," Meric says with a grin. "You know it's only really stealing if you get caught!" 1) Steal. :If this card's token has not yet been acquired: ::That's the spirit," he says. "Now remember, the trick is to know when to stop, but if you're any good, you won't need to!" :You move behind the Reeve while pretending to admire the carpets on display. :As he continues to haggle, you slide your hand into his pouch. :Chance Cards Gambit (4 Gold Gain Cards) :Gold Gain ::You draw an item from the reeve's pouch... ::A) Steal more. :::Repeat Chance Cards Gambit with drawn card replaced by a Life Pain Card. ::B) Pocket your spoils and leave. :::If this card's token has not yet been acquired: ::::"Is that it?" Meric says. "Well, I guess you're not as good as I thought." ::::You pocket your spoils as he disappears into the crowd. :::Otherwise: ::::Content with your efforts and not wanting to push your luck, you pocket your spoils and walk away with a smile. :::The player gains all drawn Gold Gain Cards. ::After stealing all 4 Gold Gain Cards: :::You lift the last of the Reeve's gold from his pouch. He struts away with a rare carpet from the Easter Belt rolled under his arm, none the wiser. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::The player gains all drawn Gold Gain Cards. :::1) Return to Meric. ::::The thief's eyes glint at the sight of the gold. ::::"We will make a thief of you yet!" he says as he plucks his share from your hands. "Think of it as an investment!" ::::"Meet me at noon in two days outside the city. We can talk more, then." ::::With that, Meric disappears back into the crowd. ::::The player loses 10 Gold. ::::The player gains this card's token. :::2) Keep all of the gold. ::::(insert text here) :Life Pain ::As you draw your hand from the bag, the Reeve turns. ::"How dare you!" he says, drawing a dagger from his robe and thrusting in your direction. You clutch your wounded hand, dropping the spoils. ::The player loses all Gold Gain Cards and suffers the Life Pain. ::You stumble back to Meric, but he is nowhere to be found. ::Encounter ends. :Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) ::You lift the last of the Reeve's gold from his pouch. He struts away with a rare carpet from the Eastern Belt rolled under his arm, none the wiser. ::The Dealer draws a Gain 50 Gold Card. ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::A) Keep all of the gold. :::(insert text here) ::B) Split the spoils with the merchant. :::The player gains all drawn Gold Gain Cards. :::You flick the merchant half of the gold. "Bless you, stranger," he says as you walk away. :::The player loses half of the gained gold. :::The player gains a Blessing. 2) Continue on your way. :(insert text here) Options and rewards (to be deleted when appropriate) # Complete the card shuffle 4 times #* 1. Keep all of the gold #** You keep your winnings #*2. Split the gold with the merchent #** Gain 1 blessing #** Lose half of the gained gold (10) Unlocked By Acquire the token for Market Thief. Token Unlocks For successfully stealing all of the Reeve's gold... Caravan Robbery Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens